<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【橫須賀】喜歡你這件事 by natsukimizuba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583355">【橫須賀】喜歡你這件事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba'>natsukimizuba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>現實妄想<br/>TE單箭頭，KC昇華中</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【橫須賀】喜歡你這件事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsuya醒來時先是呆了一陣，眼珠在尚未完全睜開的眼眶中轉了一圈，還是確定了這不是腦袋不清醒的錯覺──這確實不是他的房間，儘管只是剛住了半天的旅館。<br/>「醒了？」<br/>循著聲音的來源，扭了頭看去，不出所料的見到Kenchi坐在床邊望著他。<br/>「你怎麼……不對，我怎麼……」<br/>Tetsuya緩緩撐起身子，捶了捶腦門。頭腦不清醒，連自己在問什麼也不明白。<br/>深呼吸了幾下，望向說了兩個字後就一言不發的Kenchi，不知道為什麼，總覺得他好像在生氣，眉毛豎的直直的，眼尾吊高像在瞪人；可又隱約感覺他眼神中滿是憂心，那映著Tetsuya身影的瞳孔，在閃爍著水光的眼眶中顫動，令人猜不出他現在究竟是什麼樣的情緒。<br/>沉默了一陣，Tetsuya還在默默思考是發生什麼事，還是自己哪裡惹到他了，Kenchi終於開口，聲音低沉的可怕，與平時帶著磁性的溫潤嗓音完全不同，一瞬間激的Tetsuya清醒了許多。<br/>「你不記得發生什麼了？」<br/>「我記得我回到房間，洗完澡，然後……然後怎麼了，我怎麼不記得……」<br/>「然後你就昏倒了。」<br/>「蛤？」</p><p>前幾日，HIRO桑告訴Kenchi，說他幫second接了個合作案件，還差一點就能把合作方拿下，但他最近實在太忙沒有時間，便請Kenchi帶領second成員去和對方公司老闆吃個飯應酬，算是先拜會拜會，以表誠意。正好那位老闆出差入住的地方，和second工作所住的旅館是同一間。<br/>既然一切如此巧合，HIRO便直接幫他們敲定了時間，只提醒他時間到了記得帶成員們一起過去，一定要拿下這個案件。<br/>身為隊長又擅長交際的Kenchi自信滿滿的應下了。當天包含他在內共六人準時來到在旅館預約的包廂。<br/>對方的老闆比他們來的要早，已經坐在位置上，不知是等久了不高興還是怎麼，始終皺著眉看他們一個個走到座位上，直到走在最後的Tetsuya進來，Kenchi禮貌性地伸出手打招呼，才忽然一百八十度大轉變，笑臉相迎。<br/>用餐過程中氣氛還算是熱絡，幾個擅長商業應對手段的，十分適當的拿捏著分寸，一直將話題維持在日常閒聊和商業互吹，雖然本來就明白彼此的意圖，但總能顯得不那麼勢利；而不會說話的，就低頭乖乖吃飯，偶爾被問個兩句，就誠實的照實回答。<br/>「哎呀，完全看不出來你們只比我小三、四歲，根本像二十幾歲的年輕人，卻擁有完美的成熟氣質！看來我這次真的是選對人了！」<br/>對方老闆說老不老，說小倒也不小，如他自己所說，是個年長Kenchi約三、四歲的中年男子，即便長的不算太差，也因為缺乏鍛鍊而略顯老態。<br/>獲得如此官腔的讚譽，眼看目的就快要達到了，Kenchi眼中帶著即將獲勝的笑意，打算乘勝追擊。<br/>「哪裡的話，中村先生您才是完全看不出來呢！不如這次老闆親自出馬，和我們second一起出演怎麼樣？」<br/>「哈哈哈，別開玩笑了，我哪能跟你們比呀！」<br/>緊接著便是一陣附和他的歡笑聲，鬧哄哄的吵了一陣。<br/>「不過我倒是挺羨慕你們把身體鍛鍊的這麼好，可以的話真希望能教教我！」<br/>邊說著，有意無意地在Kenchi結實的臂肌上拍了一下，讓他一時有些意外，但沒有多在意。<br/>「當然！如果是想強身健體，我可以介紹適合的教練給您！」<br/>「阿......可我還是比較希望由你們來教阿......不然就今晚吧！先教教我，回去之後我就知道怎麼自己練！」<br/>一聽到這話，加上剛才明顯刻意的接觸，Kenchi立刻敏銳的察覺到一絲不對勁。<br/>「不過我不需要練到這麼健壯，那可累死我，我不喜歡身材太高大的。」<br/>老闆的視線暗暗地沿著眾人掃了半圈，瞟了一眼坐在最遠處的Tetsuya，又立刻將目光拉了回來，看著Kenchi，嘴角拉著一個意味深長的弧度。<br/>Kenchi一凜，聽出他的言外之意。奈何second成員六人天然呆就佔了三分之二，聽不明白的不明白，專心吃飯的專心吃，總之有意會到的只有作為隊長的Kenchi。<br/>「那就可惜了，今晚我們還有拍攝的事前準備，可能抽不出時間......」<br/>「這樣阿，那就比較可惜了，那我還是之後再跟五十嵐先生談談好了。」<br/>明擺著你不答應那我也不跟你們合作的態度。那自以為高高在上能夠把控一切的模樣，讓Kenchi覺得一陣噁心。吃到一半的Shokichi本來嘴巴得了空想回話，立刻被Kenchi擋回了那單純過頭的發言，以十分官方卻又義正嚴詞的話，拒絕了他不軌的要求，早早結束這場令人不愉快的飯局。<br/>為此，他們提早了半個小時到達拍攝現場。因為有了更充裕的時間，使工作十分順利，甚至提早結束。<br/>平時不是跑各自行程就是工作到半夜，像這樣大家都在的閒暇時間是非常難得的，於是收工後便相約到旅館附近的居酒屋開了個包廂。<br/>許久沒有在工作之外的時間齊聚一堂，總有說不完的話，那些在LINE群組中無法好好分享的事，一股腦全拿出來說了個痛快，不知不覺間時間便指向了午夜。<br/>考慮到明天一大早還有工作，即便還沒聊盡興，大家還是收了收心回旅館。<br/>他們在電梯口分開，各回各的房間。</p><p>Kenchi回房後靜靜待了一下，想起那個合作案件，開心的心情立刻被一陣煩躁取代。<br/>那個合作案無論對second的發展還是LDH全體都有極大的幫助，正因如此重要HIRO桑才委託給他，卻沒能拿下，使他十分自責。但想到那個男人話中有話不懷好意的嘴臉，他就一陣不快。<br/>公司利益和個人觀感使他陷入了兩難，忍不住又跑去旅館附設的酒吧喝了一杯。<br/>隨著高濃度的酒精逐漸發酵，加上酒吧中歡快氣氛的渲染，大概是被壯了膽，不一會兒就決定再去找合作方老闆，當然不是去獻身，而是堂堂正正地來一次談判。<br/>來到房門口，又是敲門又按門鈴，就算在睡覺也該被吵醒了，卻始終沒人應門。心下奇怪便打了他助理的電話，卻得到他已經回房休息的答案，如此更令兩人摸不著頭腦。助理是位年輕女性，生的膽小，害怕出什麼事，便偕同Kenchi到櫃台詢問。<br/>「因為這位先生表示房間有些問題，希望我們處理。而他似乎與608號房的先生認識，說跟那位先生一間就行，不用麻煩我們，就把房間退了，換拿608號的房卡。」<br/>聽著櫃檯人員的回答，Kenchi心中彷彿雷擊。<br/>608號房，那是Tetsuya的房間！<br/>頓時，懸在心上那不好的預感，此刻全化為暴怒爆發出來，扒著櫃檯迅速說明了狀況，並指責他們為什麼不與另一位當事人確認，只憑一人的一面之詞就擅自給房卡，造成客人的人身危險。<br/>同時，他也慢慢回想起那個男人的各種暗示──要會教人、不喜歡身材高大、還有最後那個隱約停留在Tetsuya身上的視線……<br/>是他疏忽了。Tetsuya在second幾位180之中，確實是嬌小了些，但也僅僅是看上去，在普通男性裡他的身高算偏高了，所以Kenchi從來不覺的Tetsuya瘦小。<br/>但就是這個「看上去」，才讓Tetsuya現在可能身陷危機。<br/>Kenchi恨自己怎麼沒有早點察覺，狠狠將拳頭砸在櫃檯上。<br/>前台的小姐急得都快哭了，這才趕緊叫主管出面，找出備用鑰匙。找鑰匙的期間，Kenchi快速聯繫了其他成員和經紀人，要他們離的近的趕緊先去Tetsuya的房間；準備要上樓時，正好遇到也被HIRO桑找來協助談合作，只是現在才到的NAOTO和NAOKI，三兩句解釋，兩人便意會到事情嚴重，丟了行李跟上去。<br/>情況緊急，在眾人的催促下，前台經理也嚇的手抖，鑰匙遲遲插不進鑰匙孔，被NAOTO一把搶過開了門，幾乎是同時，鎖一開Kenchi就撞開門衝了進去，絲毫沒有減速的直接把正準備爬上床的男人一腳踹到地上，然後撲到Tetsuya身邊，輕拍他的臉喚了幾聲，卻怎麼也沒反應，像被迷暈了一樣。<br/>Tetsuya穿著浴袍，上半身幾乎是散開的狀態，身上還有一絲水氣，應該是剛洗完澡或在中途就被下手。<br/>Kenchi抱著他的手緊了緊，心頭一股強烈的怒意按捺不住終於爆發出來，拉開了臂膀要衝上去揍人，卻被一眾人拉住。<br/>「你冷靜點！你如果打了他他反而有理由可以反擊我們，借此脫罪！」<br/>Keiji和Shokichi一左一右拽住他，Akira、Nesmith和NAOKI則像一堵人牆一樣擋在他們和那個變態之間，強勁的氣勢，讓本來還想跳起來理論的男人縮了回去，但秉著自己擁有決定合作與否的權利，他們定不敢對自己如何。<br/>「我什麼都還沒做呢！這是什麼意思？」<br/>仗著自以為的優勢，故作輕鬆的坐起，鄙夷的掃了眼前高大的男人幾眼。<br/>「早說了我不喜歡你們這種，太魁梧了，壓死我怎麼辦？只有他最合我口味了！」<br/>他語調輕挑，似乎嫌他們礙眼似的，扭著脖子去看被護在床上的人，忽然驚奇道。<br/>「這不是還有個更嬌小的嗎？我喜歡！」<br/>不用指名也知道他在說誰，NAOTO皺起眉，攬著昏迷的Tetsuya往後縮了縮。<br/>沒想到這變態竟膽敢妄想他們家隊長，NAOKI靠僅存的理智壓抑著怒火，逼近了一步給他施壓。男人卻只後退了些，繼續說著不乾不淨的話。<br/>「我知道你是誰，不是常常陪這個陪那個給你們三代目拉合作嗎？挺熟練了不是？加我一個不過分吧？不然跟躺著的那個一起玩點新鮮的？」<br/>在所有人目光都集中在男人身上的時候，NAOKI回頭，看見NAOTO猛地抖了一下，雙手緊抱懷中的人，卻像是在自我保護。<br/>再這樣下去，不只Kenchi和NAOKI，所有的人都得炸。此時，一旁的女助理終於忍無可忍，她從沒想到平時看來紳士體面的老闆，竟是這樣一個齷齪小人，一個箭步上前賞了他一耳光。<br/>這一下倒是把大家都給打愣了，包括被一掌掀翻在地的男人，捂著印了五個指印的臉頰，錯愕的看著助理把自己祖宗十八代都罵了遍，最後把公務機甩在他身上說要辭職，並且拽過已經傻在旁邊的櫃台經理，朝second的大家說要告發這個混蛋的話他們可擔任第三方證人，絕對會全力協助。<br/>事件就在這位女助理的暴走下莫名告了個段落。<br/>Kenchi怒意未平，但心知現下Tetsuya的狀況如何比任何事都重要，忿忿的掙開抓住他的手，轉身橫抱起Tetsuya，回到自己房間。<br/>也不知究竟被下了什麼迷藥，回到房間後Kenchi又叫了Tetsuya幾次，還用冰毛巾拍了拍他的臉，卻始終沒有醒來的跡象。<br/>後來Akira叫來醫生，檢查後判斷只是普通的迷藥，是因為先前喝了酒，酒精加強了藥性，但沒什麼大礙；Shokichi把Tetsuya的行李拿過來了，想說既然人在這，東西也在這裡的話比較方便；而原本Tetsuya那間房變成暫時關押那個變態的地方，他們已經通知HIRO桑，讓他來處理這件事的後續。<br/>然後Kenchi就這樣在床邊，待到現在Tetsuya醒來。<br/>這三個多小時的時間，Kenchi一直盯著床上的人看著，有時看著他的睡顏發呆，有時像在思考什麼覺得煩躁，有時又像在生氣一般眉頭深鎖。他也不明白自己為什麼莫名其妙會有這麼多情緒，能確定的只有這些複雜到令他心慌的感覺，都源自於床上躺著的這個人。<br/>所以在他醒來，一副完全不清楚發生什麼事的模樣看著自己時，頓時為他竟然不知自己如此擔心他而感到一陣不悅，雖然自己什麼都沒說，的確不能要求這個剛從昏迷中醒來的人知道，他又不會通靈，但Kenchi就是沒來由的覺得不開心。<br/>剛醒來的Tetsuya還迷迷茫茫，無法消化Kenchi說的話也騰不出腦袋思考，按了按陣陣疼痛的頭，只答非所問的說要去洗手間。<br/>搖搖晃晃下了床，虛浮的腳步終究讓Kenchi無奈的上去攙扶，托著他的腰安全的將他送進浴室。<br/>冰涼的水碰到肌膚，頭腦總算清醒了點。<br/>將影響視線的瀏海往後一撩，看著鏡中的自己，發現自己原來只穿著浴袍。<br/>靜靜的站了會兒，記憶才逐漸浮上來──記得晚上和大家分開後就回到房裡，進去之後似乎覺得有哪裡不對，但以為只是喝醉了，沒多在意就準備洗洗睡，結果洗完澡一開門，突然一陣煙霧撲來，再醒來便在Kenchi的房間。<br/>想到Kenchi那在生氣的樣子，又覺得莫名奇妙。他根本就不知道發生了什麼，幹什麼對他生氣。<br/>這麼想的Tetsuya一時有些氣悶，不想出去，用水在鏡子上寫寫畫畫的，故意拖了好久才開門。<br/>門一拉開，忽見Kenchi舉著手握拳準備砸過來，嚇了一跳。<br/>「你幹嘛？」<br/>「你才是，在裡面待那麼久完全沒聲音，還以為你怎麼了！」<br/>原來是準備要敲門？<br/>仔細一看，Kenchi原本半斂著顯出怒意的眼皮，此時大大睜開，連聲調也不自覺的拔高了幾度，看來是真的著急。<br/>「......我到底是發生了什麼讓你這麼緊張？」<br/>即便Kenchi實在不想提，但還是一五一十的將來龍去脈告訴他。不過聽完之後，Tetsuya竟沒什麼反應。<br/>「......你就在氣這個阿？」<br/>彷彿Kenchi剛才說的事不是發生在他身上一樣，眼睛一眨一眨的側著頭由下往上偷偷觀察他的表情，像個旁觀者一樣。<br/>「有人對你圖謀不軌，你就這反應？」<br/>「可結果沒怎麼樣不就好了嗎？」<br/>Tetsuya一臉無所謂的樣子，Kenchi忍不住又氣不打一處來。<br/>「你的意思是誰對你做什麼都沒關係，只要沒有做完就行？」<br/>見他為了看自己的表情而歪著頭湊過來，Kenchi猛地大手一撈，攬過他的腰，緊緊鎖到身前。<br/>讓你明白明白這事到底多嚴重！<br/>「所以我現在要對你做這種事也可以囉？」<br/>Kenchi的動作太過突然，力道又大，Tetsuya幾乎是跌到他懷裡。兩人的身體緊緊相貼，距離近的呼吸都纏繞在一起，只有撐在他胸口的手臂勉強做了無謂的隔擋，勘勘隔開了再近幾公分雙脣就要相碰的距離。<br/>Tetsuya穿著浴袍，看似厚實保暖，其實就是一層薄薄的毛巾布，將毛掠順了便服服貼貼的貼在身上，勾勒出優美的身線，更顯他的纖瘦。<br/>Kenchi一手覆在他腰上，一手沿著背脊緩緩下滑，掠過腰帶，來到那臀肉拱起的圓弧處，停留在尾椎那刻意揉按了幾下，不出意外地感覺到他腰身的肌肉頓時繃緊，撫在自己胸前的雙手也攥緊了胸口的布料。<br/>這反應讓Kenchi十分滿意，又湊近了幾分，還扣住了他的腰臀不讓他往後躲。猛然抓在屁股上的力道，讓Tetsuya不禁輕呼了一聲。<br/>「怕了嗎？」<br/>Kenchi說話的氣息貼在Tetsuya的眉心，不小的身高差讓Kenchi要垂下眼簾才能窺見懷中的人的神情。本想看一下自己這麼做他是否膽怯了，卻只見他被氣息弄得眨了眨眼，微微抬頭望著自己。<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「你這是......在給我機會嗎？」<br/>天外飛來一句，令Kenchi一時摸不著頭腦。<br/>「還以為你忘了。」<br/>想了一陣，才反應過來，同時鬆開了手。<br/>他怎麼會忘，他一直都記得──幾年前某天收工回家的路上，Tetsuya突然向他告白。<br/>那時Tetsuya的語調平平淡淡，甚至也沒有看向他，彷彿只是尋常聊天中的一句話。那時候Kenchi愣了一下，腦袋登時一片空白，不知該思考他是否在開玩笑，還是先釐清自己究竟歡喜還是討厭。心慌意亂之下，只回了一句「是嗎？」搪塞了過去。<br/>後來Tetsuya沒有再說話，低著頭，直到下車笑著跟他說明天見。<br/>話題太過平淡無奇的結束，Kenchi便當那是喝上頭了的玩笑話，且之後Tetsuya也都無正面找他答覆，他們依舊毫無芥蒂的如往常般相處，只不過偶爾對上Tetsuya投來的目光，仍會讓他記起那個被告白的夜晚。<br/>為此他也不只一次思考過內心的想法，不過總是越想越亂。他們之間若只是朋友便罷，但他們是公司的同事、是千萬人眼中閃耀的偶像團體、是對世人極具影響力的公眾人物，許許多多的問題交雜，使他無法將思路一條條捋清，最後總是以維持現狀就好作結。<br/>但這次，他竟全然遺忘了這個始終刻在心中的忌憚，想到用這種方式對Tetsuya作出試探。<br/>他是氣到失去理智了，但他是為什麼這麼生氣？是在氣Tetsuya明明喜歡的是自己，卻一副誰都無所謂的樣子嗎？<br/>Kenchi尷尬地拉開了距離，抬手掩住臉，也為掩飾慌亂的心神。<br/>「我沒有忘，但我剛剛……不是那個意思……」<br/>「那你生什麼氣？不是擔心我所以生氣嗎？」<br/>「遇到那種人誰都會生氣，不只是我，每個人都想把他揍得滿地找牙！重點是你自己竟然覺得無所謂！」<br/>是了，他終於為自己的氣憤找到一個跟大家一樣、堂堂正正的理由了！<br/>「你怎麼這麼不愛惜自己！」<br/>「對不起……我只是想看你的反應……」<br/>「什麼反應？」<br/>「看你是不是在乎我。」<br/>因為難得看你這麼激動，才想試試看……<br/>Tetsuya說話的時候聲音不大，細細軟軟的，像是想讓對方聽到又不想讓人聽清楚，如那日的告白，語調平穩到反常，悶悶地說完一句話後便沒有下文。<br/>氣氛又回到尷尬的狀態，Kenchi有些不知所措，卻又不想像上次那樣輕描淡寫的帶過，最後一個人煩惱。<br/>「......身邊有那麼多人，怎麼就偏偏喜歡我呢？」<br/>Kenchi暗暗嘆了口氣，邊說邊走到床邊的沙發坐下，本是想逃避一下面對面的窘況，結果Tetsuya跟過來坐回床上，只是他只看著自己晃蕩的雙腿，沒有看向他。<br/>「不知道，大概是......你對我好吧？」<br/>「大家都挺好的不是嗎？」<br/>「不一樣，你也知道，我以前……就那個樣子。」<br/>那個樣子是指雷鬼頭，滿嘴口香糖，講話像吃了毒藥的時候？<br/>「渾身刺像刺蝟一樣。現在想想我自己都不喜歡，你卻願意對那時候的我示好，拿我當朋友，我當然覺得你不一樣……」<br/>說自己像刺蝟有點微妙阿......不過的確挺像的，背上全是刺，沒事就要刺人一下，但翻過來卻是可愛的模樣。<br/>嗯？我在想什麼？<br/>為突然沉浸在回憶裡感到喜悅驚了一下，又意識到自己一直沒回話，下意識便用他們之間太過習慣的講話方式。<br/>「因為從以前就對你好，所以喜歡我？」<br/>「恩……也不是一開始就喜歡，慢慢累積起來的吧？」<br/>「印象中我好像比較常把你懟到還不了嘴，原來比起普通的相處，這樣才是對你好啊？」<br/>「啊？」<br/>「你是抖M嗎？」<br/>「……煩死了，閉嘴！」<br/>眼見一片潮紅從Tetsuya浴袍領口處迅速升起，不待Kenchi看他的臉到底紅到什麼程度，一個翻滾便把自己埋進被子裡，縮成一顆球，悶悶的聲音從裡面傳來。<br/>「反正就是喜歡了，你管不著！」<br/>我怎麼就管不著了，被喜歡的是我啊。<br/>看著床上的棉被團，Kenchi不禁失笑。<br/>第一次見他在喜歡自己這件事上有這種害羞的表現。<br/>Kenchi覺得這反應有點可愛。不只這次，他發現每一次懟到他說不出話時，心裡似乎都會暖暖的，覺得他可愛，不管是現在不甘心但笑著接受，還是以前賭氣翻白眼不理自己。<br/>現在想起來，自己還真的特別愛欺負他，是小學的小男生嗎？不對，這樣不就表示我喜歡他了嗎！<br/>不過仔細想想，比起別人，確實特別在意他……<br/>也許，應該再觀察看看吧？我自己的心意……<br/>在Tetsuya埋在被子裡看不見的時候，Kenchi哼了聲，勾起了連自己也沒發覺的寵溺笑容。<br/>「欸，你睡著了？」<br/>「……」<br/>「這是我房間，你把床佔了我睡哪？」<br/>然後床上的棉被團變緩慢地往旁邊挪動了些，空出一個人的位置。<br/>這讓Kenchi笑得更開了。<br/>看來，真得好好考慮一下才行了。<br/>我喜歡他這件事……<br/>END</p><p>後記：<br/>第一篇橫須賀HE完結灑花～<br/>會有這樣的發想，真的是因為鐵老師在二團哥哥中，那身材差距真的是太香了！(^q^)毒舌小公主要好好被保護才行，這個重任當然交給橘先生啦！<br/>其中有幾個文中提到但沒有明白寫出結果的部分：<br/>1.隱藏設定中NAOTO是會陪睡沒錯(日本好像很多雙直本喜歡做這種設定)，NAOKI從NAOTO的反應中有查覺到，之後他們要怎麼解決可以自己想像ɷ◡ɷ<br/>2.變態後來被HIRO桑打壓逼簽了合同之後就被踢下台，換了比較好的老闆繼續合作。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>